Bones Howl
by thesurreal
Summary: "Ten times. I'll pay you back ten times, when this is over." ... When was it suppose to be over? kaminaxyoko. mostly a series of drabbles/one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I'm gonna try and make this a 30-shot drabble. (yeah, it's gonna be a stretch!)  
WITH MORE THAN A HUNDRED WORDS EACH. yikes. i wanna have it centered around yoko and kamina, but i might throw in a couple about simon, too. : ) **

**Theme: False bravado.  
Rating: K  
Pairing: Kamina only.**

* * *

He was never as strong as they thought he was. Never as brave. As hopeful.

But he tried, and that was what mattered.

Real men didn't back down anyways, right? Hell yes. Kamina made sure to put his back on all those leering faces, and decided to just screw what they thought. The surface had only ever been so far away... Just a few feet. Just a little higher! So whenever they reached it, he'd know he would feel right spitting on those old farts. _They_ were the reason Simon doubted himself so much. Why there was so much distance to the sky in the first place.

He was gonna show them all how wrong they were.

''Sh-it!''

''Aniki..?''

''Huh? Oh! Hey, bro! You ready?''

That grin will only get him so far, and he knows it. But Kamina won't let that dissapoint Simon today, or let him falter in these tireless lies. A pat on the back is usually what it takes, and Simon's already flushing with excitement.

''y...yeah!''

''Alright!''

That day had changed everything so easily. They'd never even thought twice about it. Up here though, in the surface world.. you couldn't think too much. Kamina turned toward the sun, hand cupped over his brow to offer the only shade in this absent world.

''I'm finally coming, dad.''


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**  
**Theme:** first.  
**Pairing: **YokoxKamina  
**Rating:** T  
**Inspiration: **Setting yourself up for Sarcasm - Get Scared  
**Disclamer: **I don't own anything. If I did... well...

* * *

Their fist kiss hadn't been very extraordinary.

No sparks flew, no romantic feelings got in the way. It was just two people looking to fill the emptiness of the night. "Human nature at it's finest," her father'd have called it. They'd been surviving out here, in the harsh new world. And because of it everything about them teetered on war. From those daring hands to the violent bruises that littered their flesh, nothing was too hard or too primal. The kiss was no different. They spent a few minutes locking lips, tugging and wrestling aimlessly atop Lagann, looking at each other and asking themselves if this was a mistake. But then the fire in their veins would swell; or someone would move _just so_, and the process started all over.

No one remembers who started it, but they both knew they could never stop.

_"This means nothing."_

They spent the rest of the night clawing and breathing and feeling more sane then they have in _years._

Tomorow, things would be different. They would distance themselves, be all too appropriate with one another(for the meantime), and act like nothing happened. Because strictly speaking, nothing had. Nothing would ever go down in history books about the first night that Kamina and Yoko made out.. nor the second, or the time in a tree... or anything else. They would all think of the pair as nothing more than friends.

A pair of overly ambitious, feral friends, who liked to run off in the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'm SOOO sorry the updates are late! thanks to all those who subscribed / replied / were plain awesome! WTF is this, anyway? MORE than a hundred words? oohh buddy.  
****Theme:** Guess what Kamina found while cave exploring... and how short Yoko's shower was?  
**Pairing: **YokoxKamina  
**Rating:** T  
**Inspiration: **Liar Liar - The Used

**Disclamer: **Blah blah blah. You know the drill.

**

* * *

**

_What_ was that noise?

Yoko could hear it coming through the walls of Gurren Lagann, a series of muffled yelps and moans that almost formed a rhythm. Like someone smashing a beastman into the wall, which was a disturbing(although justified) thought.

She went stomping off in search of the sound. It was coming from Kamina's control room. Yoko pushed the door open carefully. Kamina locked it sometimes, but it wasn't locked now. What it really needed instead was soundproofing.

Kamina was in his chair, writhing his way through air guitar as he sang along with something playing through the intercom. Yoko couldn't begin to identify the song; a cross between yodeling and throat congestion wasn't much to go on, and she doubted the original sounded much like that anyway.

"Kamina!" She shouted, but got no respone. "Kamina!" She whacked his leg.

"Huh?" Kamina paused the transmission.

"_Stop,_" Yoko said firmly.

Kamina looked embarrassed for a moment- knowing he'd been caught playing air guitar, totally a first-place failure in _cool_. He coughed. "Stop what?" he said, with tone of careful casualness.

"God, Kamina, you _really can't sing. _Like, _at all._ So for the sake of everyone's ears, stop trying!"

Kamina frowned. "It wasn't that bad..." he started.

"No," Yoko commented. "It was _worse._ Simon could be calling the rest of the gang right now, to rescue the beastmen they think you're torturing."

"Hey, now! And who made you the music expert, anyway?"

"Cave choir," Yoko flatlined. "For _years_. We sang hymnalls all the time."

"So, maybe with some practice-"

"Absolutely not."

"Fine," Kamina huffed, sitting up and running his hands over his hair. "I'll try to remember."

"Do that." Yoko cast another threatening look at the intercom before turning to leave, rivelets of water dripping on the floor.

There was an aggrieved silence behind her for a second, and then Kamina spoke up:

"By the way," he said, "You probably should'a changed outta that towel before stomping in here."


End file.
